


Dragalia Lust : Avenue to Pleasure

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Author has a rain fetish, Creampie, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, pseudo-necrophillia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: The juicy Adventurer, Dragon, and Castle stories that you WON'T see in the game. Updates infrequent.





	1. Raemond x Phoenix - Revitalized

**Author's Note:**

> Though more than a force in his own right, the great knight Raemond has put his prime behind him and now spends his days sharpening the next generation. However, for one such as the Dragon Phoenix, she sees only a wasted potential, one that she can easily bring back. Even if only for a single night…

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Raemond winced at sounds of his aching joints. He placed his sword down, laying the trusty steel blade to rest for the evening. His fingers traced the worn metal with fond reverence. “Once again, you’ve served me well,” he declared.

Next came his armor - a symbol of his pride for old Alberia. Off came the resplendent regalia to be affixed to the nearby stand. His fingers trembled with the buckles, but the old veteran was still able to complete his task, leaving him a pair of black trousers and a brown sweater.

Raemond stretched, sneering at the numerous pops and cracks. “Hmph, two more today,” he mused. He examined his hand, testing the muscles in his fingers. The fist he formed could send a man twice his size and half his age down for the count.

Satisfied that his effects were safely stored, he turned back to his quarters. ‘Spartan’ was the most apt word for the lodgings - a dresser, a desk, a weapon rack, an armor stand, and a bed. The rest of the room was dominated by a clear space and a trio of haggered training dummies.

The old knight pondered his next move. While hs simple bed called him, so too did the manuscript he’d found in the Haildom’s archives, regailing the tales of Alberius’ own guards. There was also the whisper of a bothersome form he’d have to fill out to continue using the courtyard for early morning practice. “That blasted butler and his damn schedule,” he pruned his mustache with a growl.

“Sir. Raemond.”

A dulcet voice called to him, directing him to the nearby window. _‘Melody left it open for me...how courteous,’_ he thought. But his thoughts of the good-hearted, albeit scatterbrained maid, were put on hold as he beheld who had come to visit him.

She was a beautiful woman - blonde hair that blossomed into red, shining like a torch in the night sky. Green eyes that pierced the dark, with a smile to match. A body that was found more on statues than commonfolk...but she was more than just an alluring woman.

Wings that stretched out around her, crackling like fire with every beat. A pair of horns that jutted out of her head, just above the slitted green pools that eyed him so curiously. Her feet were red talons, with similar hue and build on her fingers. A trio of tails stuck out of her rear.

Raemond strode over to the window and hailed her, “Good evening, lady dragon,” he bowed. The dragon gingerly landed on the crenelations just outside. Her wings shrunk down and molded around her, giving the illusion of a cloak around her distinctly minimal attire.

“Please sir knight, just Phoenix will suffice,” she insisted with a shake of her head. The way her hair seemed to flow against the wind matched the fires that she controlled, nurtured, and was reared by.

The old knight nodded in respect. “Very well. Then what brings you to my chamber, La...Phoenix?” he inquired. The dragon didn’t answer right away, in favor of making the short hop over to his windowsill. Raemond didn’t even flinch at her brazen trespass. _‘She’s smaller than usual...hmmm,’_

While he pondered the meaning of her visit, Phoenix stepped into the room. Her horns nearly grazed the rafters. Her feet scraped against the stone as she loomed over him. “You,” she said.

_That_ took the old knight by surprise. His eyebrows rose as he processed her curt answer. “I beg your pardon?”

Phoenix repeated herself, “You, sir Raemond...you intrigue me,” she admitted. Her eyes stayed  locked upon him, a burning gaze that could make lesser men balk. Raemond was no lesser man, and he proved it by meeting her gaze with a head held high.

“You are interested in my craft?” he asked.

“No. I have no interest in how you choose to swing a stick,” she bluntly declared. She raised a talon and lightly prodded his cheek, much to the knight’s displeasure. “Your age. For one that still struggles to fight, you are quite old...yes, quite old indeed,” she mused.

“Your candor is noted, my lady,” Raemond growled. “But if that is all, I’m afraid this old hand must retire for the evening.”

He turned away and made for his bed. Her voice was quiet, yet thundered through the chamber.

“You will die soon.”

Raemond stopped. “Most likely,” he admitted. Behind him, Phoenix cocked her head in curiosity.

“Does that not frighten you?” she asked. With a sigh, the knight reached up and thoughtfully stroked his mustache.

“I’d be remiss to say it doesn’t...yet I’ve lived a long life and more than earned my keep. When my time comes - be it on the battlefield, my chambers, or even in the midst of training...then so be it,” he shrugged.

“And if it could be changed?” Phoenix asked. His finger froze mid curl. He slowly dropped his hand and turned back to face her. Though only a few paces divided them, It could’ve easily been an unending battlefield.

Time passed quietly, with only the moaning wind and the flickering torches to fill the void. The two stared at each other, their faces unreadable. At last Raemond made his move… by shaking his head. “Whatever you have to offer, I must decline.”

Phoenix said nothing, prompting him to go on. “As I said, My life has been full - each charted course, every path, has been mine to take. I won’t trade those days away, nor ask for them back,” he declared.

The dragon mulled his words before shaking her head. She was upon him before the knight could even blink. “What about for one night?” she asked before tapping his chest.

Raemond collapsed with a gasp, feeling the fire that consumed his lungs. The heat spread throughout his body until even his fingers and toes felt like they were burning. He wheezed, coughing out smoke. Phoenix looked on impassively, her hair and tails lazily futtering.

The knight struggled to his knees, still coughing. His eyes were clenched shut, streaks of tears on his cheeks. Still, the old warrior dared to rise until he was shakily, yet clearly, on his feet.

Slowly, his breathing steadied, the plumes of smoke growing smaller and smaller with every gasp. With one last wheeze, the knight took stock of this strange new situation.The world was clearer, the air smelt fresher, his ears picked up the soft flutter of his curtains being tousled in the evening breeze...and his body.

Raemond looked down. Even with his underclothes intact, he could tell that things felt different, better - younger. “My word! I’m...I’m-!”

Phoenix finally spoke, cutting him off. “You’re body is the same, however I have restored about twenty years to you. That should suffice,” she nodded with a smile.

Even in his jubilation, Raemond picked up the seed of something unsettling in her beaming face. With caution, the knight asked her to elaborate. “For what?”

The dragon’s smile morphed into a smirk, carrying some unspoken intent. She loomed over him, the knight’s head winding up just beneath her generous cleavage. “My payment,” she growled.

The knight took a cautious step back, a motion that she followed. As the two crossed the room, Phoenix kept talking. “You interest me human, and what Dragons find interesting…” she paused as he bumped his back against the wall. The dragon was already on him in an instant, trapping the defiant man between her tits. “...They take for themselves,” she declared

Raemond kept his gaze up, never wavering from her smoldering green eyes. The old knight was hardly blind to her intent, or the acts that would follow. Though he’d tasted much flesh, he never found love. Such matters had passed him by as he devoted his life to that of his king and friend. Still, even an old warhound like he could appreciate the beauty of the dragon.

“You intend to steal me away from my post?” he asked. Such a stony question made the dragon laugh, a melodious tune that quickly turned sultry.

“Mmm, perhaps...but first you must show me if you are worth a place in my nest,” she explained. The dragon took a single step back, but gave her human target no room to move. Instead she wrapped her talons around his cheeks, lifted him up, and brought him to her mouth

Raemond gasped at the heat wafting from her lips. It made every other flame on her person or her thrall seem downright cold in comparison. It almost felt like his skin was melting...and it felt so _good._

Phoenix fet the knight grab hold of her shoulders, pulling himself further into their kiss. The dragon cooed in delight, glad that he was already in sync with her. _‘That makes things so much easier,’_ she thought.

Phoenix had felt the cravings ever since she’d first arrived in the Halidom. While she could easily find a dragon to sate her lusts, there came a risk involved with that - the risk of being marked and mated. She had no doubt that any of her fellow fire dragons could satisfy her, especially a pair of beasts like Ifrit or Agni...yet she had no interest in being bound to such arrogant, brutish dragons. Or Illa forbid - carrying their spawn.

So she sought something quick - a fleeting scratch that could leave her satisfied for the time being. Using her gifts, she perceived who among the residents of the Mystholm could eventually be worthy of her...and found one that already was. All he needed was a little more time back...

Luckily for him, she had time to spare.

Phoenix wrapped her wing around the knight, bringing him closer into her bosom. From somewhere in her fur lined breasts, Raemond feels a pair of pokes against his chest. He brought a hand up and gave one of her mounds a quick squeeze. The statuesque woman gave a coo of approval at his act.

Still carrying her human target, she moved them to his bed her tongue danced with his, searing his own with her unnatural heat. She knew he couldn’t make it into her mouth, and gently yet firmly rebuked any such attempts to do so. After a few failed attempts, she decided to divert his attention by cupping his covered loins.

“Hmmmm,” Raemond grumbled, a deep echo in his voice that could leave women wanting. Even a dragon such as she found a shiver pass up her spine. Her nails gently traced the outline of his girth.

Phoenix channeled mana to her body, causing the flickers in her wings to ignite. The fire quickly spread to his clothes, much to the knights’ horror. However, the horny dragon’s aim was true, and the remains of his garb crumpled to ash on the bed. That left his muscled, scared body on full display, right down to his generous crotch and the untamed hair above.

She pulled away, the spit between them dissipating in the heat. The dragon eyed the veterans’ cock with great interest. “...Humans aren’t normally this big, are they?” she asked.

Raemond was too preoccupied patting his body for any signs of burns to respond. She reached down and drew a talon along his dick, raising it up until she reached his slit. “I believe this will be more than sufficient,” Phoenix declared.

The dragon turned her attention to his dick, admiring the human’s girth. It wasn’t going to match the proportions of her fellow dragons, but with her diminished size, it should suffice to sate her lust. _‘Hmm...he might actually hurt me like this...good,’_ she thought.

Phoenix dropped him on the bed, letting her human crumple into the sheets. Raemond was still too stunned at all the fiery stimulation he’d endured. He was too shocked to even realize that he didn’t feel the least bit sore...only invigorated for more.

The dragon used his confusion to drop to her knees, placing her head just above his rousing loins. She licked her lips, but paused before doing anything else. Ultimately she shook her head sadly before looking up to him.

“I don’t think you’d survive in here - might be a little _too_ hot for you,” she lamented. For good measure, she blew on his cock. Raemond groaned in pain at wall of pure heat that assaulted his loins, followed by this sense of relief.

“You’re healing me,” he noted, quickly picking up on her antics. Phoenix nodded, a subdued yet delighted smile adorning her face.

“Very good. Unfortunately, there are limits of what I can do, and getting so close to my mouth...well I’m afraid you wouldn’t have much more luck,” she chuckled. She saw the defiant gleam in the knight’s eye, and elected to show him a smidgen of the truth.  The dragon reared down and let her long, pointed tongue slide down his cock from tip to base.

“Uuuh,” Raemond groaned in pleasure and pain. She wasn’t exaggerating in the slightest - even her _tongue_ felt like a hot whip being snapped against his crotch.

Phoenix glanced up at him as her tongue slipped back into her mouth. “Too much?” she asked.

Reluctantly, he nodded. Even a warrior like him had his limits. “That’s what comes with being so close to a dragon’s mouth. Don’t worry - I’ve got just the place for you,” Phoenix insisted.

She wrapped her hand around his cock - a comparably nicer experience than her tongue, even if it was still scorching. The dragon sent another burst of her healing mana into the old knight’s loins, revitalizing it in ways that it hadn’t been in close to a decade. She felt her breath hitch as she saw just how long her human was. _‘Maybe I will get a dragon’s satisfaction,’_ she wondered with delight.

“Trust me - it’s much much cooler. And besides…” she paused and leaned into his ear. Her tongue flicked out and feathered his lobe before she whispered, _“I’ll take care of you,”_  the dragon promised.

She said no more in favor of letting her actions take over. The dragon straddled the knight, rubbing her pelvis against his throbbing cock. The bright red fur around her legs kissed his skin, enticing him further. “There, doesn’t that feel better?” she cooed.

Raemond grunted, trying to retain his dignity as a stalwart knight. Sadly, his craven body was more than eager to show his true reaction, much to her amusement. She teased him, lightly kissing his dick with her puffy lips.

“Feel that? Feel how it's dripping on you? Calling you?” she asked. Her silken voice echoed in his ears. “I stoked the fires of your youth, human. Now it's time for you to stoke mine.”

With that, she pushed down. His cock pushed her lips aside and began to dive deep into her pussy. The two gasped as their bodies reacted to each other’s presence. Human and Dragon - united as one.

He started slow, attempting to accommodate her to his girth. She rolled her hips in response, goading him on further. Their pace quickened until the sounds of slapping flesh echoed through the chamber.

Phoenix moaned as she felt her human push deeper and deeper into her scalding snatch. Her earlier expectations weren’t just matched, but exceeded in the most sinfully delightful way. She felt so full, so hot.

So _alive._

Raemond grunted as he pistoned into the statuesque stunner, his balls slapping against her feather-clad ass. She was tight - tighter than any maiden he’d shared a bed with before. More than that, she was _hot_ \- like fire roasting his crotch, kissing him as he pulled against her walls. He no longer knew how much time had passed since they’d started, and no longer cared to speculate.

“Grab my horns!” She panted. The knight obeyed her plea with relish. He pulled her head down, making her gasp. The dragon hadn’t expected his grip to be so... _firm._ She certainly didn’t expect what he did next either.

Raemond used his restored strength to pull her up and down his cock from her horns. His hands grew uncomfortably warm this close to her hair, but he paid it no heed.  Her entire body was under his control now. She could only squirm each time his hips rose up and his hands forced her down.

“Y-You’re a fiend,” Phoenix growled, each syllable dripping with lust. She looked down on her human with fire in her inhuman eyes. Her smolder could’ve reduced a lesser man to a simpering puddle...but not _her_ human.

Raemond didn’t answer right away, but she could tell he had something in store for her. His grip on her horns tightened as he pushed her up, higher than he’d done before. She shrieked as his arms fully extended...before slamming her down _HARD_ onto his waiting cock. “Turn around, and I’ll show you how much of a fiend I can be,” Raemond snarled.

Phoenix couldn’t respond as her body was consumed in orgasmic fire. Her wings flew up from around her sides, brushing against the roof. Licks of flame reached dangerously close to the nearby wooden supports, not that either one was in a position to care.

The knight mustered all his willpower into not cumming in her hot twat. Her walls had clamped down on his prick as she endured her climax. The already insane heat reached a boiling point as her body attempted to milk him dry...to no avail.

Raemond dared to pull her back up, causing her vice grip on his cock to squeeze up his shaft. “Well,  did you hear me, dragon?” he barked.

Her response was mere babble, prompting him to slam her back down. He bit back his groans and repeated the process, each time repeating his question at the peak. This went on for several minutes until...

“I heard you,” she suddenly answered, her tone calm and dangerously serene. Her wings flew up and forced his hands away, much to Raemond’s shock. “You may want to duck,” Phoenix smirked.

The knight barely registered her words before his body reacted to the impending danger. The dragon’s arms and wings outstretched in full, almost brushing the nearby walls of his simple lodgings. Phoenix spun around, using her wings to swiftly turn herself on his dick. The speed of her act, coupled with the tightness of her snatch, was too much for him, even closer to his prime.

Phoenix gasped as he came, shooting rope after rope of potent spunk into her inhuman womb. The dragon shuddered in delight, letting pleased moans freely escape her lips. _‘I-I really did find the hoard with him,’_ she silently declared as her pussy sucked him dry.

Neither one knew how long his climax went on for, though by the time it finished she felt fuller than any meal that had been offered to her thus far. She could almost hear the human’s cum bubbling and sloshing in her hot womb.

Phoenix basked in the glow of their post-coital bliss. She gazed at her arm as the sweat swiftyl evaporated. _‘How long has it been since that’s happened?’_ she pondered. Her musings were cut short as she felt Raemond soften in her snatch. “Oh, how disappointing,” she truly sighed.

The Knight snapped out of his climactic coma at her lamentations. He felt ashamed at how he’d almost fallen into the lull, let his years supercede his newly restored youth.   _‘I’d not let age hold me back...and I shan’t do it tonight!’_ he resolved.

Phoenix squeaked in shock as his cock spasmed in her snatch. She felt him wrap his arms around her hips and pull her down. By the time her head stopped spinning, she was flat on her chest with the human looming above her.

“Who said I was finished?” He growled. Her gasp swiftly morphed into a delighted mewl as the knight slammed back into her boiling hot pussy...

* * *

Phoenix sighed and arched her back, letting her erect nipples peek out of her feather-clad tits. Next to her, Raemond tried to catch his breath, feeling the decades he’d been given back slipping away. Eventually the familiar stiffness returned and washed over him.

She was also sore, delightfully so. A river of the knight’s seed dripped out of her snatch and stained the already-ruined bed. Her wings fluttered listlessly at her side, no longer crackling with fire. She was drained - just like she wanted.

  


“So Phoenix...do you still intend to steal me?” he panted, drawing her attention to the man who sated a dragon. She sighed, tracing her talon over his bare chest. Her other hand reached down to her thoroughly stuffed pussy and played with the leaking slurry. She brought her messy nail up and absentmindeldy suckled it.

Raemond groaned in pain as his now-weary loins attempted to stir, only to have his old bones protest. The dragon ignored him in favor of finishing her late night snack and pulling her talon free with a loud, wet _pop_. a thin bridge of spit and sex connected her finger and lips before she smooched it away.

“Mmm...perhaps one day,” she admitted.


	2. Dragonyule Nefaria x Euden : The Gift of Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefaria and the prince return to their tranquil spot, where she finally reveals the gift she has in mind for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few days late, but here's a festive update featuring the best Saint Starfall. Enjoy :)  
> EDIT - from japan has made some AWESOME NSFW fanart for this chapter, and i've provided a link at the most appropriate point. proceed with caution

* * *

“Should we head back?” Euden pondered. Their tranquil spot had been cast in gray clouds. A light chill pervaded the air, yet it was still warm enough for the prince to enjoy his usual attire. His companion was similarly content at his side, though her reasons were due to simply not feeling the cold.

“Nay, it's of no concern. I spoke to Melsa and she confided that this would be a light rain, little more,” Nefaria explained. The ancient ruler was festooned in her costume as Saint Starfall - one of three that were currently inhabiting the Halidom. Her dusky bronze skin contrasted nicely with the red and white.

“If you’re sure. It’s quite brisk today,” Euden commented. His bare arm showed the pinpricks of gooseflesh, but the prince showed no discomfort.

Nefaria shook her head with a smile, “I am never cold...though I honor your concerns,” she thanked him. Her head was tilted slightly away, hoping that he didn’t see the slight bloom on her cheeks.

This was the fifth time they’d come to this little slice of solemn paradise. She cherished each and every moment that allowed her to cast off the burdens of the past or the day - a boon that she gladly shared with the kind prince himself. It was little wonder that she was merely the latest in an growing number of women that were drawn to him...much to her grief.

 _‘Oh Euden...you’ve gathered quite the entourage,’_ she mused. Thoughts of the paladyn and the wise sylvan, the preacher and the flirtatious archer, and even the likes of the Greatwyrm of Fire crossed her mind. And those were far from the only ones. Regardless, she had come to cherish her time with all of them, knowing that they shared a common trait...whether she wished it or not.

 _‘Forgive me Ellisane, Cleo, an Mym...I must follow my heart, if only this once,’_ Nefaria silently declared.

“Pri-Euden,” she softly called, getting his attention. She slowly rose from his side, planting her shaky feet on the ground. “...I have long thought on what gift should confer to you,” she started, only for him to shake his head and smile.

“It’s not that big a deal, Nefaria,” Euden explained. His calm dismissal almost made her swoon, but she kept her composure...barely.

“Perhaps, yet I would be remiss to not at least explain my boon. So if you’d please?” the ancient queen pleaded. Her tone swayed the prince, and he gave her a slow nod.

“Okay…” he stated and fell silent. Nefaria took a deep breath and tried not to turn craven.

“I could offer you much, anything that you could wish to have. A new sword, grand armor, even a priceless jewel from the furthest lands are not beyond my reach...but that would be wasted,” she declared, much to his confusion.

“A gift should be as precious to the one giving as the one receiving. My time as Saint Starfall has shown me as such. Regardless of what form it takes, the true value is the gratitude and happiness that is exchanged,” she explained

“I understand what you mean, Nefaria,” Euden agreed. Her philosophy made perfect sense to him, and made piqued his interest. “Though now you’ve got me curious of what you thought of,” he admitted.

Nefaria smiled, trying to hide the anxiety welling within. _‘This is it - the moment of no return,’_ she thought. “I offer you the most precious possession of any woman - royalty or commoner. Prince Euden, I wish to give you my last great treasure - my purity.”

Nefaria finished her declaration and held her breath. Her hands drew close to her chest, trying to contain the raging tempest in her bosom. _‘How cruel of him to leave me in suspense!’_ she lamented. “Well, have you anything to say Euden?” she demanded as she turned back to him.

“...Euden?”

* * *

“Uuugh.”

“Are you well?” Nefaria asked as she helped him to his feet. Out of everything that she’d expected to happen, the prince passing out was _not_ among that list.

“Am I-? I...Yes I’m okay. But Nefaria...you don’t have to do this for my sake,” Euden tried to dissuade her. “If this is because you couldn’t find anything for me-”

Nefaria firmly cut him off. “It is not - I want you to take my purity,” she insisted. Her hands stayed enlocked with his as she pressed on, “You’ve given me one of the greatest gifts, one that I never would’ve thought I’d ever get. Even before that I agonized of how to repay your kindness...and now I’ve found out how.”

Nefaria paused to gently grab his other hand and bring it up with hers. He winced at her cold touch, but didn’t pull away. She looked him straight in the eyes - teal eyes shining like a vast oasis. “I ask you, not as a queen, and not just as a woman, but as your friend - Please take my virginity,” she insisted.

Euden was stunned by her declaration. A part of him wanted to run - to flee back to the Halidom and desperately try to leave her behind. Her confession, her desire and request...it was almost frightfully similar to Mym’s ‘gift’ to him. Yet while he’d politely rebuffed the Greatwyrm’s offer, the prince couldn’t muster himself to do the same for the reborn queen. “Are you...are you sure of this?” he weakely asked.

“I am,” she declared before pushing him towards her. His surprised yelp was cut short as she took his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Their hands flew up to seize the other’s body. Time swirled over them as the sun flickered in and out of the cloudy sky.

They pulled away for air, leaving a thin trail of spit between them. Their gazes locked through hooded eyes before wandering down to the obvious signs of arousal. The Prince looked embarrassed as he glanced down at the tent in his pants.

“Should we...um,” Euden trailed off. Nefaria crocked her eyebrow as she followed his gaze to her outfit.

“If you wish, We can disrobe apart...but are you certain you do not wish to see me-?” she started, only for him to cut her off. He pointed to a nearby boulder.

“That's alright! I'll um, I’ll be back there,” He insisted. She eyed him with scrutinly before giving a nod in consent.

“Pray, do not leave me longing, dear Euden,” she cooed with an almost catlike smirk.

* * *

Euden finished removing the last of his clothes and put them on an outcropping. He nervoulsy collected himself and gave one last look down to his still-hard erection. _‘Well...here goes nothing,’_ he sighed before stepping out to join Nefaria.

He only made it two steps before he was left numb and in awe. “Wow…”

She was reclined against her own bag In the winter shower. Her skirt and top were cast aside, leaving only her headpiece,armlet, cuffs, and heels. The rest of her rich dark skin was on full display. From her solid brown nipples all the way down to her heavily shaved pubes. She slowly opened her legs, exposing the dripping lips of her waiting pussy.

The two stared at the other’s bodies, appraising their partners and measuring their worth. “My word,” they simultaneously uttered.

A stunned silence followed before they both broke into laughter. Nefaria gave an impish smile. “It would seem I am imprinting on you,” she teased.

Her smile thinned as she took on a more sultry look. Her seductive gaze made Euden’s already-firm cock throb. She raised a single, bronze finger and beckoned him. “Come to me, my prince. Let the queen offer you her bosom,” she cooed.

Euden eagerly obeyed and settled into her arms.

In their earlier passion, the Prince had managed to overlook Nefaria’s unnaturally cold skin. But now he had no such luxury. Still, even with how chilled she felt, the beckoning smile on her lips more than warmed his heart. _‘Besides, this is hardly the coldest thing i’ve dealt with...maybe,’_ he mused.

His throbbing dick lined up with her pussy. She gave him a single nod - her final consent. He obeyed, with gusto...perhaps _TOO_ much gusto.

Even after untold centuries, her body had remained intact, awaiting the day that she would finally surrender her greatest treasure. Much to her joy...and considerable pain.

Euden winced as Nefaria’s nails dug into his skin. _‘Something’s wrong - I know sex is supposed to feel uncomfortable at first, especially for...oh.’_

“D-Did I just-?” he trailed off before gasping in horror. He attempted to withdraw, but she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and kept him in place. “Nefaria i’m so sorry! I-”

The queen looked at him through her thin tears. She wiped them away with her free hand before shaking her head. “That won’t be necessary. I chose to give you this. J-Just wait with me,” she urged him.

Euden nodded and resorted to consoling the deflowered queen. His hands reached back and rubbed her back. Her grip on his arms lessened until she finally let him go. “I am ready to begin. Please go slow,” Nefaria pleaded.

The Prince heeded her wishes and started to gently rock his hips. The Queen’s finger’s tightened on impulse, but her nails didn’t pierce him again. She weakly moaned as the pain slowly ebbed away.

Neither one noticed the drops striking their writhing bodies. Instead they remained locked on each other. Their hips acted on their own as they leaned in and meshed together anew.

The kiss was long and passionate. They kept things shallow and merely nuzzled each others’ tongues. Her hand reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, pushing him closer to her. They young Prince was happy to be taken further into her rich, dark lips.

“F-faster,” she told him. Euden obeyed and doubled his pace, letting the sound of skin clapping echo through their tranquil retreat. Her legs unwound from his hips to aid him in that task.

The rain gently came down, caressing them. Euden and Nefaria ignored it, even as gooseflesh covered their skin. They sped up, aided by the cooling shower. The sweat on their bodies was washed away almost as fast as it formed.

The Queen was moaning louder now, occasionally reaching up to sharp yelps. Every inch of her body was caught between the cool rain and the storm ranging within. Her very core - her innermost sanctum, was flickering and yearning for the intruder between her legs. _‘I-I never imagined it could feel this good...is it just my body, or is because it’s him?’_ she wondered.

“Roll me over,” Nefaria urged him. Euden nodded and pulled out. He rotated her around until her stomach was flat on the wet ground. She looked back and urged him back into her sopping wet pussy. His cock reached even further now, making her gasp in delight. “Yes that’s it - take me!” she shrieked.

Euden winced at her crass words, but couldn’t muster the fortitude to stop. Her velvet walls called to him - beckoned him back into her shockingly warm depths. Her body was like the night of the desert she once ruled...and in her loins he’d found an oasis.

Nefaria’s fingers dug into the dirt. Her ass clapped against the Prince’s loins with every thrust. She felt her breasts scrape against the mud as every smack sent her deeper and deeper into the dirt. Her feet were planted into the ground by her toe-tips.

The Queen felt herself tipping over the edge - into the abyss that she’d entered many a time before with the paltry aid of her fingers. “G-Give me your seed!” she begged him.

Euden was too close to his own release to react to her command, at least verbally. Instead he sped up even faster until his slippery cock was pistoning in and out of her oasis. He felt her buckle and thrash beneath him as her pussy clamped down. With one last bellow he roared, “Nefaria!”

["EUUUUDEN!"](https://i.imgur.com/qdNP3xM.jpg)

Nefaria’s eyes rolled back as she accepted rope after rope of Ableria’s royal seed into her womb. Her legs tightened against his back, pushing his cock deep into her snatch. She was filled to the brim, causing some of the prince’s cum to dribble out of her pussy.

Euden collapsed on top of her, taking heavy gulps of needed air. His fingers aimlessly roamed her naked back, appraising the flawless royal skin. Her own fingers lightly grazed his shoulders, tracing circles. Neither one could speak at first, leaving the silence to be filled by the gentle rain.

Finally, Euden broke the silence with a raspy groan. “Th...Tha---That was...wow,” he gasped.

She couldn’t speak at first, and merely reached up to gently push his head into the crook of her neck. Euden’s labored breathing on her supple flesh made her mewl in delight.

“I’m pleased you enjoyed it,” Nefaria finally said. Her restrained, courtly attitude heavily contrasted her dirty, sweaty visage. She reached out and stole his lips for a final tender kiss. Her smile morphed into something more mischievous. “It was indeed quite ‘wow’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I'm trying something a little different with the banners this time around, mostly because there's not a whole lot of ripped assets from this game as of yet. anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think of them - if I should try to better match the in-game mission banners as I do for H-eroes, or if it's not that big of a deal. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and a Happy New Year :)


	3. Sophie x Midgardsormr : Offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's innocent actions wind up riling the Greatwyrm of Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again, fresh off the heel of the lunar new year event. So many oppurtunities passed by, but I've been so busy with some other story projects that I couldn't really hope to get something out in time. Anyway word of warning - this entry is xenophilla/bestiality between a human woman and a dragon. don't want to see that? i'm gonna ask you to just move along. Anyway for those that are sticking around, enjoy.

* * *

Sophie squealed in delight. “Ooh, it's so amazing!” “

She turned back to face the great resting dragon behind her. “Thank you so much for your kindness, great Midgardsormr.”

The greatwyrm cracked his eye open and looked down at the beaming, buxom wind mage sitting cross-legged by his thigh. He lifted his head a scant few inches from the rocky perch he’d been using as a pillow to face her properly. His rumbling voice echoed through the clearing. **“I am pleased you are so enraptured with my respite.”**

Despite his words, there was a certain warmth in his tone. One that Sophie picked up on easily enough. She offered the dragon a smile of gratitude before going back to the spiraling green mana around them.

As the Greatwyrm of Wind, Midgardsormr’s body exhumed pure wind mana. He’d long since ignored this trait of his, only to be interrupted in a light nap by an eager observer and her handful of wind orbs. He listened to her request and ultimately accepted. ‘At least she’s not trying to take my scales.’

Sophie was more than content to observe the levitating wind orbs, peering into the spirals of mana within. She didn’t really bother Midgardsormr’s nap with the exception of her joyful proclamations….but he didn’t mind.

Her exuberance was endearing, much like that sweet little rose-headed Sylvian. Unlike Melsa, Sophie’s presence did more than just bemused the greatwyrm...in fact, it was becoming a bit of a problem. One that was exacerbated by the vexing plight of his constant libidio.

Midgardsormr was never really picky when it came to sating his cravings. Human, sylvian, dragon - it mattered little to him. He could appreciate the fine female form of any intelligent species...and Sophie had quite a fair bit to appreciate.

From her tits straining against her tight dress to her shockingly wide hips. Wide enough to grab on and ride her to a sweaty ruin. Her exposed legs might not be so appealing to some dragons, but the greatwyrm was not one of them.

Her soft body was perfect to him - everything from her little hands to her big, wide eyes. The greatwyrm’s weary musings turned provocative as he started to imagine her in states of undress. On her back in the grass, hands barely covering her nipples from view. Or imagining her wand stuck between her large tits or fat ass.

**‘...Ah.’**

Midgardsormr glanced down to confirm his fears. Sure enough, there was something pushing aside the scales on his crotch. A very familiar pulsing thing. _**‘Hmph, that’s an issue.’**_

Sophie was too caught up in watching the dancing crystals of wind mana to realize what was happening. She followed the green lights, like a child watching the lanterns of Dragonyule. She subconsciously adjusted her cramped legs, rubbing her plump butt against what she assumed was the ground.

The dragon bit back his growls as her cheeks rubbed against his girth. They felt so soft, especially with her dress caressing his sensitive loins.

**“Hrmmmmmm.”**

Sophie heard his grumbles and turned to face him.

“Hm, something bothering you lord Midgardsormr?”

Her innocent question, coupled with the generous eyeful of her straining cleavage, was too much for the greatwyrm to contain.

**“”GRRRRRLLL!...”**

Midgardsormr rose to his feet with a mighty bellow. The shocked young woman was sent flying back in shock. She struggled to get her bearings and asked what ailed the dragon. “L-Lord Mid...gaaaah?”

Sophie’s questions died on her tongue as she beheld the loins of the mighty greatwyrm of wind towering over her. A pulsing, fleshy cock that towered over her, thicker than her head. The base was rippling with muscles that reached about a third of the way up. The shaft itself was mostly smooth save for a few grooves near the tip. The head was pointed with a small knob just above the slit.

In the face of such a potent threat. Sophie could only eek out a simple, “Oh…”

Midgardsormr had the decency to look abashed. **“Forgive me young one. I-”**

Sophie cut him off, shaking and blushing like mad as she stuttered, “N-No no! It’s okay - i-it happens to all of us, right?”

 **“Hrmph. It is still unbecoming of me to react in such a way,”** he insisted.

Sophie opened her mouth to retort, but had to swiftly close it as something dripped from the tip.

‘Thunk!’

“Ow!”

She rubbed her forehead, trying to dull the sudden pain. Sophie couldn’t see, but she had a suspicion that it had bruised. “That’s gonna leave a mark…” she lamented.

The Greatwyrm ignored her plight as he made his decision. **“I’m afraid I’ll be taking my leave now. I need to...confront, this issue before it becomes too unbearable,”** he explained.

With that declaration, he rose to his full height, taking his cock away from her face. The greatwyrm spread his wings and was preparing to take flight, when suddenly-

“I-I can help you!”

He froze at her offer.

His ancient, aged rationale wanted to rebuke her, for her own safety. The carnal side of him however, was eager to accept. Ultimately he was able to think long enough to decline her. **“I’m afraid not. I thank you for your efforts, but I ca-”**

“I’m helping you!”

He turned back at her outburst, curiosity abound. The buxom mage was struggling to get out from underneath his dick. Somehow, she managed to roll out of the way of his mighty dragonhood and struggled to her feet, back facing the rock.

“I mean...I’ll help you, Lord Midgardsormr. I can use my hands, can’t I?”

Midgardsormr found her suicidal overconfidence rather endearing, and offered her a hearty chuckle that almost blew her over. **“That won’t be necessary.”**

The greatwyrm brought his wings in and was consumed in a pillar of light. Sophie shielded her eyes. She waited until the harsh glare had dwindled away before nervously looking back. “L-Lord Midgardsormr?”

The dragon had shrunk, considerably so. He now only towered over her by a mere two feet, and was only slightly thicker than she was. His cock had also shrunk, and was now only the length of her arm...up to her elbow. It was still about as thick as her wrist though.

Sophie was taken aback by this. “Y-You can shrink?!”

Midgardsormr said nothing and allowed her to come to the obvious on her own. “Wait...yeah that makes sense,” she admitted.

“Sadly, I fear this is as small as I can go,” he warned her. It was her last chance to back off, especially now that he was getting a more potent whiff of her feminine arousal.

Sophie quickly shook her head. “T-That’s fine! I can take it from here…”

Just to show her conviction, she reached down and shimmied off her panties. The damp pink garment hit the grass as it came to a stop around her ankle. . The captivating smell almost blasted into his snout. She shuffled one leg free before bracing herself, back against the rock and pussy on display.

Against his best wishes, the dragon’s tongue lulled out and quickly slithered over its scaly lips. He stalked over to her and shoved his snout between her legs. “EEEP!”

Midgardsormr ignored Sophie’s shrieks and got to work lapping against her folds. His forked tongue dragged against her tender skin, lashing her loins. His cold, pointed nose pushed down on her sensitive clit.

“Ahh! L-Lord Mid-grrrrrk.”

The Greatwyrm dived into her snatch and lapped up her juices. His razor-sharp teeth passed dangerously close to her loins. But Sophie was too addled to raise alarm, and Midgard was already impatient and ready to move on.

He withdrew his head and clambered over her. His throbbing dick lined up with her pussy. Sophie blinked away her euphoria and looked up at him with a mixture of trepidation, concern...and want.

“I-I can take it, Lord Midga-aaaah-!” he cut her off as his cock split her pussy. The little groove ran over her lips as she struggled to take him in. ultimately she got half of his dick in her twat before it was dangerously close to puncturing her womb. “L-L-Lor….”

The dragon growled, “Just ‘Midgard’ will suffice”. That was the last thing he said before he started to thrust. She was among the tightest thing pussies that he’d ever struggled to fill - far tighter than any dragon, and only a handful of Sylvians could give her a run for her rupies.

Sophie’s eyes squeezed shut, trying to stave the flow of tears. Her toes curled in her boots. Her dress rubbed against the rock, slowly wearing down and splitting the threads. She fought the urge to give into the madness - the euphoric pain that nipped at her heels and threatened to swallow her whole.

Midgardsormr was also fighting his own urges.even with his shrunken form he felt the cravings of his sealed, draconic lust. He resisted the urge to let his instincts rule, knowing that such a foolish endeavor would only end with her broken...in more ways than one.

The buxom mage tried to thrust back to meet him, only for sharp bursts of pain to ruin her attempts. Her pussy was stretched to the limit as she struggled to take in his dragon dick, fought against the coil of musk and muscle pulsing in her tight little body. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders, barely able to cling to his scales.

Her slight shift in posture had a devastating impact. Now the little nub on his dick was grinding against the roof of her channel, bringing her to a state of pleasure that no fingers or man had been able to before. She went limp in a silent scream as her body shut down from pure, orgasmic overload...and that was only the beginning.

Now it was like every thrust was able to bring her to an orgasm, even as she attempted to ride out the euphoric hell of the last one. Her legs gave out beneath her, with only Midgardsormr’s dick impaled in her snatch keeping her upright. Her nails had dug into his scales and simply frozen in place.

The Greatwyrm thrusted for god only knows how long. It might’ve been hours if the now rising moon was any testament. One look at Sophie would make it clear how far gone she was.

Her dress was coming apart at the seams, the back already gone and exposing her raw back to the unforgiving stone. A puddle of her juices had formed between her feet, staining her boots. Her body was covered in sweat and kept what little remained of her dress stuck to her skin. She was wheezing, desperate for any lingering chance of precious breath.

Her eyes had long since rolled back. Her brain was mush. She could only await the end.

With a mighty bellow, he ruined her.

One shot - only one shot was enough to utterly fill up her womb. Midgardsormr pulled out of her now-loose pussy and fired the rest all over her body her dress was utterly coated in dragon cum. It covered her shoulders, her face - even her hair was turned white by the copious flow of Greatwyrm jizz.

Sophie collapsed to her knees, gasping for much-needed breath. Her head pulsed as she struggled to ride out this orgasmic migraine. She curled up on the ground, trying to pull herself together. She somehow managed to cobble together a single, fleeting word.

“M-more….”

She barely even whispered it, but the greatwyrm heard her nonetheless. Midgardsormr rolled her onto her hands and knees, exposing her leaking pussy to him. She felt his heavy hands on her back as he stuffed her sloppy twat again...

* * *

 

“Oooh, i feel so full.”

Sophie sat back against the slumbering dragon. Her hands traced her swollen belly, bloated with the seed of the Greatwyrm. The cool morning breeze blew through the defiled clearing. She was thankful for the winds that blew the stench down river.

The buxom mage had passed in and out of euphoria through the night. She’d long since lost count of how many orgasms she’d had, or how many loads Midgardsormr had dumped either into her womb or all over her body. She looked like a back-alley whore who was pregnant with triplets...at least.

Thankfully, the cum on her body was easy enough to deal with. Some concentrated wind mana blew it mostly off and just left her with the spunk in her hair. Her clothes were ruined though - that was going to be tricky to deal with until she got back to the Halidom. As for the rest of her...she’d need to make a list.

She’d need a healer, one that wouldn’t ask so many questions. That would fix her body at least. The cum itself wasn’t an issue, since the dragon’s seed was inert at the moment. As for getting it all out... wind magic would fix that.

...probably.

She turned back to the greatwyrm. He’d grown back to his full size, though thankfully not until after he’d finally pulled out of her. So she’d cozied up against the exposed chest of Midgardsormr. His cock safely back in its sheath - drained and sated.

Sophie settled back, feeling the steady rumble of the dragon’s lungs. “You know, you’re kinda cute when you’re sleeping, Lord Midgard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think. I'm not gonna say 'don't request things', but I WILL say that unless it's a really, really good idea, I'm not inclined to follow through on it. I have my ideas already, just need the time to write them down really.


End file.
